Computing devices, such as mobile terminals, e.g., mobile telephones, smart phones, tablets, companion devices, such as smart watches, or the like, are capable of performing a plurality of different tasks. For example, the tasks performed by a computing device may include operation of a web browser, a music player, a mapping application, an email application, other types of electronic messaging applications or the like. A computing device may initiate these tasks in response to user direction and/or in response to other input, such as in response to an incoming voice call, email or other electronic message. While some tasks may be performed sequentially, a computing device may operate a plurality of tasks concurrently.
Users of computing devices who have interacted with a plurality of tasks may be unable to quickly recall which tasks are currently active and which tasks have now been closed. As such, task management may be less efficient than is desired as the concurrent operation of a plurality of tasks may decrease the efficiency with which a user accesses and interacts with a respective task. Task management may be further complicated by incoming communication events, such as incoming voice calls, incoming email messages, incoming text messages or the like. These incoming communication events may trigger activity associated with one or more tasks, such as a voice mail application, an email application, a text message application or the like, even though the user is not otherwise interacting with the tasks. The challenges associated with task management in this instance may be manifested in various manners. For example, a user of a computing device having multiple ongoing tasks may forget to timely respond to a communication event, such as a voice mail, an email, a text message or the like, as a result of the user's preoccupation with other tasks if the user does not respond relatively immediately to the communication event. In instances in which a user is interacting with other tasks, however, it may be inconvenient for the user to be interrupted in order to respond relatively immediately to a communication event.